Overleg gebruiker:Olivier Bommel
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Civitas Libertas-Strand pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Overleg) sep 1, 2009 17:46 Waar heb je eig. allemaal huizen? sep 5, 2009 09:46 (UTC) :In Cvitas-Libertas-strand :P Olivier Bommel sep 13, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :ow ja en een huisje in de sportwijk. verder heb ik 1 winkel: Bob's sportwereld, 1 restaurant: de lachende kip en een bedrijf de lachende kip N.V. Olivier Bommel sep 14, 2009 17:15 (UTC) Bob Landman Ik neem aan dat jouw wikistad personage Bob Landman is? De eigenaar van De Lachende Kip in de Villawijk. Ik heb een artikeltje voor hem aangemaakt. Iedereen heeft een eigen personage, en dat personage heeft een artikel. Kijk maar eens naar: *Dr. Magnus *Seth Cohen *Mama Luigi *Levin Areli *Alberto Magnus *Tahrim Veltman *Oos Wes Ilava Allemaal bekende personages van mensen. Je kunt er zoveel bedenken als je wilt, en zoveel artikelen aanmaken als je wilt. Eén ervan is degene met wie je "speelt". Je eigen character. Daarvoor maak je een pagina aan. Je zet er wat info in over zijn of haar afkomst, familie, gezin (kinderen, vrouw, huisdieren, ouders?) en links naar alle zaken van je personage, zijn beroep (en zijn vroegere beroepen) en hoeveel geld hij of zij heeft. Je zet er een plaatje bij, welk geloof, welke politieke partij, welke vrienden, verzin maar! Vermeld ook een (verzonnen) geboortedatum, jaartal, en plaats van geboorte. Komt Landman uit Nederland? Duitsland? China, Belgie, Rusland, Amerika, Oostenrijk, Australie? Verzin maar, elk land mag en elke plaats mag! En je mag alles uit je duim zuigen! Dus, begin aan het artikel Bob Landman (wat ik heb gestart) en laat je fantasie de vrije loop! 86.89.146.118 sep 14, 2009 17:28 (UTC) :is goed. bob landman ben ik idd hier. sep 14, 2009 17:48 (UTC) Oorlog Zonet is de Tweede Burgeroorlog ten einde gekomen. Deze duurde van 19 september tot 20 september. Het was de grootste oorlog die Libertas ooit heeft gekent. De schade is enorm, maar De Lachende Kip heeft het overleefd! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 17:39 (UTC) :Zeker, anders was het nou wel de huilende kip geweest sep 21, 2009 18:11 (UTC) Ja, idd. Maar goed, de oorlog is voorbij en je gebouw staat overeind, dat is fijn. En, zul je weer nieuwe bedrijven beginnen? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 18:18 (UTC) :Nouja ik zie nog wel ik heb ook al een sportzaak :) sep 24, 2009 19:13 (UTC) Welkom Welkom op Wikistad! Ik ken jou geloof ik van Wikipedia, kan dat kloppen? Mijn bedrijf (Contra, bestuurd door alter ego Gregorius Kanonschot) heeft wel interesse in een aandeel in jouw bedrijf, met als tegenprestatie de verkoop van producten van jouw bedrijf in onze supermarkten (LibMa) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 26, 2009 13:58 (UTC) : Ja ik zit inderdaad op wikipedia :) Je bedoelt van de producten van mijn boerderij? die worden gebruikt in het restaurant. Ik zou graag producten laten produceren voor jullie supermarkten, maar dan zou ik eerst de boerderij moeten uitbreiden. En heb ik dus ook 1 a 2 nieuwe boeren nodig. Ik zal kijken naar een mogelijkheid sep 26, 2009 14:02 (UTC) ::Awel, Okiedokie. Mijn bedrijf kijkt met smart uit naar nieuwe producten voor het toch al niet zo uitgebreide assortiment. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 26, 2009 14:25 (UTC) :::Ja de boerderij heeft nu genoeg grond, maar nu zoek ik nog een boer erbij :) daarna praten we verder, op de pagina de lachende kip kan iedereen zich aanmelden als boer sep 26, 2009 14:26 (UTC) Ik kan je hopelijk binnenkort de volgende producten leveren: * Melk * Eieren * Gehakt, Hamburgers * Kippenpoot * Kipfilet * Karbonade * Kaas * Geitenmelk * Aardappels sep 26, 2009 14:29 (UTC) Smart league invite :aah Nou Ik kan wel sponsor worden met Bob's Sportwereld. sep 26, 2009 19:10 (UTC) Ik heb vandaag de club VV Magnus Réal Sportas opgericht met topspelers Ali Poelstra en Anne van der Bruggen. En gisteren werd FC Molenbeek opgericht (met Ferdi Berghop). Er zijn in totaal 5 of 6 voetbalclubs. En hoe meer clubs hoe leuker! Kijk eens naar de andere clubs, misschien wil je er één oprichten en meedoen aan de competitie? Het is leuk: je wisselt onderling spelers, je speelt tegen elkaar en je kunt de beker winnen! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::Nou ik heb het al druk genoeg maar ik wil je wel sponsoren met bob's sportwereld sep 27, 2009 15:17 (UTC) Oh, leuk! Dan zet ik je bij de sponsoren! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:21 (UTC) : Welke som verwacht je ongeveer per maand. denk er wel aan dat het een net nieuwe sportzaak is :-)onze winst is niet zeer hoog maar wij sponsoren graag een club sep 27, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Ik verwacht niets dat je niet kunt missen. Ik heb al een aantal rijke sponsoren en geldschieters. Je geeft maar $100,- in de maand, wat dacht je daarvan? Daar zul je niet failliet over gaan! Ik krijg wekelijks al miljoenen, het gaat om het idee! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Sterker nog, hier heb je: $1,000,000 om je bedrijf flink uit te breiden! Als cadeau. Ik barst van het geld. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::Bedankt voor die grote hoeveelheid. $100 in de maand is goed hoor. Ik hoop dat je met je club veel gaat winnen :) sep 27, 2009 16:30 (UTC) Wiu-artikelen Olivier Bommel, wil je alsjeblieft artikelen aanmaken die een nuttige tekst bevatten, en niet ? sep 28, 2009 18:11 (UTC) :Als ik een artikele aanmaak met Wiu lijkt het me logisch dat ik nog bezig ben... sep 28, 2009 18:11 (UTC) Ja, duh, Cleo! :D Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 18:12 (UTC) Samenwerking Beste Bob, Om gelijk met de deur in het huis te vallen zou LLC graag willen samenwerken met uw bedrijf, Nano. Zo gaat het bijvoorbeeld om uitwisseling van elkaars producten. Om te beginnen vraag ik of ik uw soepen uit De Lachende Kip ook mag aanbieden in Wereldnivant, misschien een beetje aangepast dan. In ruil hiervoor zou ik u ook een paar van mijn soepen aanbieden (komen binnenkort bij het menu te staan) en 1.000.000 Liber Moneta. Wat denkt u hiervan? sep 28, 2009 18:19 (UTC) :Ik vind het best, maar ik moet nog even kijken hoe het allemaal zit. Contra heeft ook een aanbod gedaan. De Lachende Kip maakt (nog geen) deel uit van Nano. Ik denk dat dat binnenkort wel gaat komen. Dan zullen we verder onderhandelen sep 28, 2009 18:21 (UTC) ::Oke. Maar kan ik in elk geval wel al uw eten aanbieden? Trouwens, Contra wordt misschien ook nog een onderdeel van de LLC ;) sep 28, 2009 18:33 (UTC) :::Euh, not? Contra is een onderdeel van Clints Compagny ;) Greenday2 sep 28, 2009 18:36 (UTC) ::::Nu nog wel. Sjors vroeg me vanmiddag op IRC of hij kon samenvoegen met LLC ;) sep 28, 2009 19:00 (UTC) ::Ja hoor geen probleem Tahr. Hoe staat het met jullie Onderhandelingen met Contra? De Lachende Kip si nu ook onderdeel van NANO :) sep 28, 2009 18:45 (UTC) Fictieve naam Wat is je fictieve naam op Wikistad eigenlijk (zoals ik bv. alleen hier Tahrim Veltman heet)? Bob Landman? sep 30, 2009 12:23 (UTC) :Ja, hij is Bob Landman. Ik heb hem aangeraden er één te maken, en dat was zijn figuur. 86.89.146.118 sep 30, 2009 12:26 (UTC) ::Bob Landman is idd mijn fictieve naam. (zo heet ikd su niet) sep 30, 2009 15:03 (UTC) Interesse in een voetbalclub? FC Skeend of FC Muntegu? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :Een club kan je enorm veel geld opleveren en het is bovendien erg leuk om te hebben! Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::OK maar kan ik de naam veranderen, en in welke competitie spelen de clubs? okt 1, 2009 15:30 (UTC) De clubs spelen in de Libertan League 2009. Je kunt de naam veranderen, de spelers, trainers en de logo's, tenue's en stadions. Alles wat je wilt voor mijn part. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:33 (UTC) :Welke is beschikbaar? okt 1, 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::De clubs kunnen nog niet spelen in een competitie, daar zijn ze te laat voor voor de Libertan League aangezien de inschrijftijd (allang) voorbij is. Maar je kan je wel bij Beker van Libertas 2009 inschrijven. Sorry voor onderbreken btw. En FC Skeend is nog beschikbaar dacht ik. okt 1, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Voetbalkrant Hierbij ben je aangenomen ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 15:40 (UTC) :Mooi artikel! Ga zo door! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:44 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat je goed bent in logo's. Misschien is het logo van Civitesse (door mij gemaakt, lol) ook aan wat vernieuwing toe? Enkel een suggestie. Ik had hem namelijk met Paint gemaakt... en dat valt wel te zien :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:48 (UTC) :::Der is toch niks mis met het logo o_o is nog een van de herinneringen aan het oude CL :( okt 4, 2009 11:38 (UTC) :Ja idd. Ik maak m'n logo's trouwens met een paar klikken op de knop met GIMP. maar ikz al kijken wat ik kan doen. okt 3, 2009 16:49 (UTC) Bestand:Civitesse emb.png Wil je even kappen? Ik wil je best alle vrijheid als trainer geven maar het logo was toch prima zoals het was? okt 4, 2009 11:35 (UTC) :het was op verzoek van Libertaanse Voetbalbond... okt 4, 2009 11:35 (UTC) ::Waar :O okt 4, 2009 11:36 (UTC) :::Scroll eens een paar centimeter omhoog okt 4, 2009 11:36 (UTC) ::::Dat is dan het nieuwe embleem, die jij wilde, dan wordt die andere het logo :) okt 4, 2009 11:40 (UTC) :::::kan ook ;) Maar het logo is denk ik nog wel zoet tot kerst ofzo, ik bedoel, in 2010 wordt Civitas Libertas en dus ook de club ECHT vernieuwd :P okt 4, 2009 11:49 (UTC) :::::Anyway, sorry dat ik te snel reageerde, maar zullen we echt niet het oude logo nog ff houden? :( okt 4, 2009 11:54 (UTC) Hoi! Hoe gaat het ermee? Ik ziet dat ik enorm in de problemen ben gekomen met het Magnus Stadion... :( Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:13 (UTC) :Met mij wel best: 1 tip: Contracteer Anne van der Bruggen, en verkoop hem voor heelveel. okt 4, 2009 17:15 (UTC) Ik had hem voor 150 miljoen verkocht aan Pierlot Adrianusz. Nu willen ze mij ook een evenhoge boete opleggen. Het stadion moet 5 x zo klein en de geldstroom van Bruno Banda stopgezet (die laatste begrijp ik volkomen). Als ik akkoord ga, is mijn club geruineerd en heb ik geen cent meer over. Het stadion is dan niks meer waard. Als ik niet akkoord ga neemt de staat het stadion over en trappen ze me uit de competitie... En dat alles omdat ik een mooi stadion wilde. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:18 (UTC) :van der Bruggen is ontslagen... okt 4, 2009 17:21 (UTC) :De voetbalbond heeft me in een onmogelijke situatie geplaatst. Ik heb gezegd alleen half akkoord te gaan: ik verklein het stadion met hoogstens 50%, betaal 7,5 miljoen euro boete (75 miljoen moneta) en zet de geldstroom van Banda stop. Dat alles ruineert mijn club ook al, en is een ramp, maar het is al wat ik kan. En van der Bruggen kan Pierlot niet zomaar ontslaan want ik heb het geld al binnen. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:23 (UTC) :: Voetbalkrant, bovenste reactie okt 4, 2009 17:38 (UTC) Mooi. Kan ik op jouw steun rekenen? Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:45 (UTC) :In deze crisistijd? ok (al ben ik trainer van Civitesse) okt 4, 2009 17:48 (UTC) Bedankt. Wanneer jouw club ooit onterecht hoge sancties krijgt opgelegd zal ik ook (met naam en toenaam) voor je opkomen! :) Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 17:59 (UTC) :Ik ben het eens met de sanctie. Sorry hoor Magnus, maar je hebt te bont gemaakt met je voetbalclub met zijn dubieuze geldschieters Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 18:22 (UTC) ::Ik hoop dat jouw club failliet gaat, Pierlot okt 4, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :::Magnus zijn club verdient die sanctie gewoon, klaar Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 18:35 (UTC) ::::Ja natuurlijk, jij bent zeker een goudeerlijk persoon. okt 4, 2009 18:39 (UTC) :::::Het is jammer om dit te zeggen maar jullie zijn meer uit op mooie stadions en mooie geldschieters dan echt voetbal Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 18:49 (UTC) :::::Ik ben coach van civitesse okt 4, 2009 18:51 (UTC) Pierlot, wie heeft jouw een laatste kans gegeven? Wie heeft je tot 2 x toe ge-unblokkeerd en je rechten teruggeven om bij te dragen? Ik! Ik heb ontzettend mijn best moeten doen iedereen ervan te overtuigen dat je terug mocht komen. Een beetje meer loyaliteit en steun zou wel op zijn plaats zijn na alles wat ik voor je heb gedaan. 86.89.146.118 okt 4, 2009 18:53 (UTC) :Dat je me hebt geunblockt hoeft niet te zeggen dat ik je steun he Pierlot Adrianusz okt 4, 2009 18:55 (UTC) ::DUsMagnus mag je zo weer blocken, vind je... okt 4, 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::Ik dacht dat ik het zelden zou zeggen, maar Pierlot heeft gelijk. Dit is geen soort feodaal systeem fo zo, hé, Pierius, :P Echocho okt 4, 2009 18:56 (UTC) :Pierlot en Echocho, ga maar ergens anders heen, ik praat hier met Magnus okt 4, 2009 18:59 (UTC) ::Doe ik! Echocho okt 4, 2009 19:00 (UTC) Ik heb de capaciteit van Magnus Stadion gehalveerd. Ik ben akkoord gegaan met de financiele sanctie van 75 miljoen moneta (nog altijd belachelijk hoog) en heb de geldstroom van Bruno Banda stopgezet. Hiermee heb ik in mijn optiek meer dan redelijk voldaan aan de eisen. Verder zal ik niet gaan. Dit gaat me al heel erg ver want 75 miljoen is enorm veel en een halvering van de capaciteit is ook enorm veel. Ja toch? Geen enkele club IRL heeft ooit zulke belachelijke sancties opgelegt gekregen. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:04 (UTC) :idd, maar gaat de voetbalbond ook akkoord? okt 4, 2009 19:06 (UTC) Op mijn overlegpagina zijn de Bond en ik het zojuist eens geworden. Ik heb aan de eisen zo goed als ik kon voldaan en ben akkoord gegaan onder mijn nieuwe voorwaarden. Zaak opgelost. Punt. :D Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:07 (UTC) :Gefeliciteerd! Nou een fijne tijd gewenst met je club okt 4, 2009 19:09 (UTC) Bedankt. En jij ook veel plezier en succes gewenst met de jouwe. En bedankt voor je steun. Dr. Magnus okt 4, 2009 19:14 (UTC) Doelpunten Ik hoop dat je het niet verkeerd opvatte. ;) Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 16:58 (UTC) Industriewijk van Victoria Je mag er wijkvoorzitter worden, omdat je perfect ben voor deze functie ;) Als het belangrijk is, moet je even toestemming vragen of het mag. Veel plezier met je functie als wijkvoorzitter ;) okt 7, 2009 19:43 (UTC) :ok okt 8, 2009 12:20 (UTC) Budget Wat is het budget van ons Nationaal Elftal? 86.89.146.118 okt 8, 2009 17:43 (UTC) :geen idee... okt 8, 2009 17:44 (UTC) Wanneer is eigenlijks de eerste wedstrijd? =D Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2009 15:08 (UTC) :Hoe regel je zo'n wedstrijd? okt 9, 2009 15:08 (UTC) Scores Zou je rekening willen houden dat deze wedstrijden die jij terugplaatst nog niet hebben plaatsgevonden? Graag (PS:Scores pas plaasen als de wedstrijd is geweest) Igor Peltuna okt 11, 2009 16:21 (UTC) :De voetbalbond plaatste het zo... daar houd ik me aan. en trouwens ik geb de programmatijden van MRZ op de apgina gezet. okt 11, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Kiwistad Mss leuke naam als je kiwi's ook gaat verkopen bij bv. je supermarkt? Kroonkoop gaat Kiwistad kiwi's verkopen in elk geval :P okt 18, 2009 11:01 (UTC) :Zou leuk zijn. Ik heb alleen nog geen goede leverancier gevonden... okt 18, 2009 11:10 (UTC) Film Pierlot Adrianusz en Igor Peltuna zijn beiden overleden. Gebruiker:Pierlot is voor eeuwig van de site geschopt. Wil jij misschien meehelpen aan een verfilming van hun criminele leven? :) Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 10:31 (UTC) :OK wat moet ik doen? okt 19, 2009 11:06 (UTC) IRC Kom ns. 82.94.180.240 okt 21, 2009 17:20 (UTC) Waarschuwing Ik weet dat dit moeilijke tijden zijn, maar alsnog een waarschuwing wegens vandalisme (weghalen andermans commentaar + ongewenst aan andermans GP zitten). Als u in herhaling gaat zult u geblokkeerd moeten worden. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 14:11 (UTC) :Waar haalde ik andermans commentaar weg? trouwens ik wil je nog even spreken over de gang van zaken hier. okt 22, 2009 14:12 (UTC) :: Je haalde Pierlots commentaar weg. Over de gang van zaken: het spijt me, maar ik werd als eerste geblockt door Jillids. Daarop kwam mijn antwoord, vervolgens nam Tahr het voor Jillids op, en Greenday2 voor mij, toen had ik Jillids geblockt, daarna Jillids mij en nu zijn ze allemaal geblockt - ter zelfverdediging. Verder ga ik er niet op in. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 22, 2009 14:17 (UTC) ::: Voetbalbond, ik wil dat je eerlijk blijft, dat doe je nu niet. dus verdien je zelf ook een blok. okt 22, 2009 14:20 (UTC)